One Hot Summer Love
by Whatelsedidthatboysay
Summary: Sirius and James decide to go to a muggle bar, where they meet a trio of muggle girls. What ensues is a night to remember. Sirius*O.C


A.N: I really hope you enjoy this. I am not sure yet wether to continue this as a story or leave it as a O.S. I have ideas for a continuation but it can stand as a OS by itself. If you guys like it, even if only one person does please tell me so, so I can continue it. I am not gonna harass you for reviews ( just please please please pleaaase do review ) but those are highly appreciated and will make my day, especially constructive criticism, so feel free to point any mistakes. Ideas are always welcome as well. Oh and special thanks to my boyfriend for reading it even though he hates romance and for encouraging me.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Sirius Black. Not even a car. Or a house. Shit I am poor, except for my imagination. I have plenty of that and I love to share it.

*side note: editing this via a phone is a pain in the arse so I am sorry for not using Bold and for the spacing between replies in the dialogue (single line breaks). I'll try to edit it with a computer soon.

CHAPTER ONE: ONE LONG LONG NIGHT

On the front steps of a baronial house, and out of thin air, appeared a young man. The young man, known to the world as Sirius Black and to a few some as Padfoot, has just left his home, with the intention of never seeing it again. Little does he know he will come to reside in it many many long years later. On that summer's day however, with the morbid events leading to the aforementioned dwelling still yet to occur, Sirius stared at the door in front of him with mixed feelings. The house belonged to the Potters, the closest thing to a family he ever got. Still the thought of imposing on them left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was relieved to be out of the Blacks' house but that old resentment and long burried envy for a family, a real one, of his own made him more sorrowful than he ought to be. And thus with a heavy chest he knocked on the door.

"I'm telling you chap, this night calls for drinking and stupid behavior." Urged James.

Sirius barely gave him notice from the couch. He was dramatically slouched on it, hand on his temple hiding half of his face, eyes closed and barely grunting a word. James on the other hand was acting as if he drunk bellybounce potion for he kept going back and forth not able to hold his excitement.

"seriously, good riddence. I have been telling you times and times again you should just pack your things and leave. My parents already treat you like one of them. Bloody hell my mother even favors you on me! You have known you don't belong there even before coming to Hogwarts. I say this is the best decision you have ever made, except perhaps that time when you decided slug slime worked wonders on snivellus's hair and he spent weeks trying to get it off." At that Sirius gave off a chuckle reminiscing about the event. James beamed, stood near the couch and continued his monologue, "Come on stop being a drama queen and get up. We are going to a bar, get hammered and have fun while we are at it".

This perked the young man's interest for he finally peeked up from his hand. "a bar?" he questioned. James looked at Sirius mischief glinting in his eyes.

"yes".

"Don't be ridiculous. We are not of age. No bartender would serve us alcohol."

"We will take an aging potion."

"You know that doesn't work in bars. They have special charms to nullify them."

James's smile widened even more making him look utterly eerie.

"Not muggle bars."

Sirius stared at him blankly for three beats, then his eyes grew twice in size, his eyebrows shot high in his forehead then his features relaxed and the smile that set on his face matched James's.

"Now we are talking." He finally said.

The boys, set on their plan, scavenged through the Potter's potions inventory. To their dismay, they didn't find what they were looking for. But once set to do something, the two marauders knew no quitting. And so they changed their clothes into something that would pass unnoticed for muggles. Jeans and t-shirts seemed to do the trick. They made a detour at Diagon alley first, bought the potion they needed and then roamed the streets of London, the muggle ones, searching for a bar. Their search didn't last long.

James watched as Sirius grew a beard, not a long one but clearly more then mere stubble. His jaw line seemed more punctuated. His features didn't change drastically but he looked older, maybe a 22 or a 23, definitely above the drinking age. He looked somehow even more handsome than he is, and he is a very good-looking guy. James albeit not as handsome as his best friend, gained more charm with the few added years. The two boys after checking and rechecking their attire headed for the first bar they saw, already feeling that exhilaration they always get from fooling around.

The Wild Lemon was half empty when they got there. They got too early. It was a nice bar, the air foggy and smelly, exactly what you imagine it would be. At the far corner was a small stage for bands to play on. The boys sat at the counter. James' heart was beating fast and he was nervous from all the muggles around and afraid he might make a faux pas move. He looked though as if he owned the place. They opened a tab and ordered the first drinks. After gulping down the shots, Fire whiskey tasting way better in their opinion, they started looking around joking amongst themselves.

His hand holding a glass, finger twirling in the air, sitting on the stool with knees a bit apart, shoulders lean, looking at the boy next to him and listening to him apparently telling a funny joke, a sexy smile up his sensuous lips, hair long and dark and a subtle beard, that's what she saw when Angela first laid eyes on him. Her heart skipped a beat and she kept staring until he suddenly broke his attention from the other guy and locked his gaze on her. In those briefest of seconds, the whole bar dissolved into back noise. It was a gaze that stops people dead in their tracks, the kind that makes you feel as if you are standing naked and bare, as if you have been stripped down to your very core,as if you can see a lifetime of possibilities, a lifetime of secrets, the kind of looks that makes you hot, wet and bothered and sets fire to your body and soul. She casted her eyes down first then whispered something to a girl standing next to her, who clearly wasn't oblivious to what happened for she was ogling them. Sirius set the glass, hands shaking, and tried to concentrate on what his friend was saying. "..heard Marlyn spreading rumors and so I turned to Lupin at lunch and said aloud, 'You sir are a traitor'. Should have seen the look on his face." James then laughed and tried to speak between breaths, "I still can't believe you spent three days in the hospital wing and missed out on all the fun".

"Well, if you call being stuck for hours with those Slytherins fun, you have the wrong definition of fun."

"That is true. Especially having to witness my Lily rose working with that freak. Anyways, enough of Hogwarts. Merlin we are in a muggle bar!"

Sirius scoffed, "Oh don't worry, the type of people who gets at a bar this hour only have one thing on their minds."

After a few minutes spent in almost silence and another round of drinks. Sirius started contemplating on what he will do. He is nearly of age and after the maneuver he pulled he hardly doubted he would get any money from his family. He was even sure his mother would clean off his vault at Gringotts. He stared at the bottom of the glass thinking of what he will do, a process rendered uneasy with the quick glances he subtly stole at the girl in the white dress. James seemed to have the same train of thought as he brought the subject.

"We can find a job together, if you care. I have enough money of my own in Gringotts, that I will be legal to manage once 17. My parents are also eager to come in aid. But i know you Padfoot, as proud as they come. So, maybe, we can find a job after Hogwarts to afford an apartment."

After Hogwarts. The two boys still can't fathom the thought of leaving Hogwarts. They were excited to be going out in the world, hopefully partaking the auror career. But still the thought of leaving the place they have been calling home, the place where they grew from simple childs to near adults, where they shared their hopes and dreams and a too many to count pranks and mischiefs, aroused a deep nostalgic melancholy, not too overbearing but enough to notice.

They drunk another glass. It was yet to be 10 pm and by this rate they will be drunk before they can say Merlin.

The night went on at that pace, more or less, a couple of drinks, some side banter and unnoticed glances at the girl. She seemed engrossed in a heated argument with two other girls, a brunette and a blonde. The blonde one with pixie short hair and a pink strike dye kept pointing at the stage. He kept of course eyeing the white dress girl, her dirty blonde hair, her exceedingly short dress and her lean long legs. Their eyes would meet. He would stare. She would lick her lips, look down then look up. It was a game of sorts, one they both enjoyed. Both having the urge to make the next move, neither audacious enough. Funny considering not only is he a Gryffindor, and a marauder as well but also the famous Sirius Black. Those moments and for the days to come he will pridefully insist that her being a muggle was at cause. Helas, the absence of magic has no more to do with it than the fact that she unexplainably, illogically and deeply enchanted him, the way only a perfect stranger would, as for those first moments everything is a possibility and everything is a mystery. And so for an hour total the game continued on until by some luck, or maybe not quite so the girls sat at the bar stool next to the boys.

Sirius nodded at James and then pointed with his chin at the girls. James's eyebrow rose up questingly. He waited a few moments before turning his head. Noticing the girls, he smiled at his friend.

"Are you lost mi' ladies?" Because heaven is a long way from here.

The boy with the glasses then took off an imaginary hat,held it behind his back and proceeded to bow theatrically.

The girls broke in laughter, the one with the pink hair dye giggling a little too loudly.

"That's the cheesiest pick up line I heard." Said the brunette, then after a pause added, "today."

"Darn! I've been practicing the whole day. I have even made a list. See I couldn't decide between that or 'thank God I'm wearing gloves because you are too hot to handle' , but then I forgot my gloves."

The girls laughed some more. Deciding the boys were not creeps the three girls relaxed a little, their body language more open to them.

Names were exchanged. The blonde one with the awful giggle was named Henriette, the brunette Anne and the white dress girl Angela. Angela, Sirius thought it suited her well. He joked that she was an angel after all. She smiled at that.

"Oh, trust me she is far from it. She looks the part but she is the biggest tomboy you will ever meet."

Angela nudged Henriette with her elbow.

"Ow! What ? It is true!"

The girl simply glowered at her friend. Then to disperse the attention she asked the boys about what they do. At that James blanched and Sirius had a sudden fit of coughs. They couldn't just say: "oh well you know your typical wizards attending Hogwarts." And so they kept quite. When the situation got too awkward, Anne said they looked university age. And questioned if that's what they do.

"Oh yes! Yes! Definitely. Yup. That's what we do. University . Yes. Me and my fella here, just university." Sirius then put his arm around James's shoulders and they both tried to plaster on a genuine innocent smile. They looked more suspicious then a thief holding a candle. The girls thought they probably just had too much to drink.

"Ooh ! That's cool!University boys!" At that she got another nudge from Angela. "Owww!". She moaned. Both girls glowered at her.

"Right, we go to uni too. Which one do you attend?" Asked Angela.

"Pfft, you know. That one, like, you know, the ummm, oh wait we are such fools! How could we make such grave a mistake as not to ask you, beautiful ladies, for drinks? Excuse our stupidity please. What do you drink?" James said in a huff. He will never forget that lesson he learned from his old pop, when in a ruff the best escape is to flatter and engage. The girls exchanged glances.

"Three shots of tequila." Angela said battering her eyelashes at the bartender, a very sexy early thirties man with a brow piercing.

"Make it five." Added Sirius, glaring unreasonably at the man.

It is a known fact that wizards don't drink tequila. No one can trace back on why the beverage wasn't present in the wizarding world, except perhaps for Margayle Vanhaus, the famous alcohol expert with thirty two books written about the subject. Wizards drunk rum,beer, whiskey, liqueur, brandy .. you name it, but they didn't seem to have a favor for tequila. Presented with the golden liquid in five shot glasses, lime wedges and salt in front of them, Sirius cursed his luck and his blabbering mouth. James on the other hand cursed Sirius. The latter in his anxious fit, looked at Angela. She was sitting the closest to James, her dress resting on her mid-thigh. She locked eyes with him. She parted her lips, brought her hand to them then licked the back of her hand. She was doing it deliberately slowly, her tongue giving a sensual flick, making him wonder what more can it do. He felt his blood circulation change direction in his veins to a certain part in his body further south from his heart. Her smile after the licking show conveyed that she knew she was having an affect on him and that she had no intention to hide it. She then took the glass in front of her, still making eye contact. His eyes traveled from her lips to her neck, to her shoulder that was held captive in a thin white strap, to the the freckles adorning it, to the bit of tattoo showing from her dress, to her arm, her wrist, her hands and then back to her lips again as she put the glass to them and drowned it back, her head falling backwards, her hair flowing with it. He was captivated by her figure. He devoured her body with his eyes. In a quick motion she took the lime wedge and sucked on it, her full buttom lip forming a pout that drove him crazy. He knew he was staring like a creep, but when she looked him dead in the eyes, he became undone. James and the girls watched them amused. And when she finally put the lime wedge down, the moment was lost and they were brought back to the real world. James smirked at him. They copied the girls. Sirius still feeling like the air suddenly got denser. He didn't fail to notice that Angela was eyeing him as intensely as he did. The shots seemed to relax them though and their conversation gained a rhythm and harmony to it. And soon they were laughing silly over each other. Anne sounded like the drunk, crazy of the bunch, Henriette the smart witty one and Angela the to hell with it girl. They weren't fully on drunk but were very tipsy and getting tipsier by the second. The easy chitchat came to an end when four guys mounted the stage.

"Oh finally they are bloody here!" Exclaimed Anne.

"Wait, who is here ?" Sirius asked.

"Pink dicks, they are the band we came to see. They always have gigs here. Anne is in love with their lead singer, Paul. She drags us here all the time."

"That's an awful name." Commented James.

"It is indeed." Agreed Sirius.

At those remarks, Anne sent them a glare that would stop a man straight in his tracks. But the boys immune to the kind, thanks to years of practice with Lily, continued on their bashing.

After getting their instruments set, Paul, a tall guy with long sandy hair, spoke into the mike. He started introducing the band and engaging the crowd that was slowly starting to form. The girls got up from their stools.

"Come on, let's get nearer", Anne shouted.

The group headed then to the front. The guitarist started strumming the first cords and a velvety rich voice encompassed the bar. They were really talented. The first song they sang was a slow one. It had a sad vibe to it and Paul was leaning on his mic, eyes closed, his voice draining with sorrow. James stood uncomfortable, slow beat music wasn't his cup of tea. The girls seemed to be engrossed with the band. Anne had her hands cupped to her chest, tears in her eyes. Sirius standing sandwitched between Anne and another woman couldn't move a muscle. After a few minutes the drummer hit the last beats and the song ended. The crowd roared. The beat then heated up and the crowd came even more alive. James hearing the fast tempo at last, started moving his feet accordingly. And soon everyone, or nearly everyone, started dancing. Midway into the dance, Sirius found himself next to Angela. She watched him at first and laughed. He looked ridiculous. Knowing that he came from a pureblood family one would think that he was a formidable dancer, but the flailing of his arms and weird movements of his feet were far from being good. In his defense he was an astounding sway dancer. Maybe au contraire his strict teachings made him dance in a stiff one two three manner and it made it difficult for him to ease up, let go and dance in an improvised way. Not to mention that the drinks he had that night didn't make it any easier. After laughing at him for a few moments and making him self conscious, Angela came closer to him and started moving the way he did. Soon they were both moving left and right, in a dorky manner, hitting people in the process, doing these crazy stupid moves and laughing their arse off. They continued this way for the next song and the one after that and the one after until they were out of breath, their clothes wet with sweat, and they couldn't feel their feet anymore. They noticed just then that Henriette has already quit the dance floor and was resting on the stool. They joined her. Angela sat down huffing.

"Oh God you are the worst dancer I have ever seen." She laughed.

Sirius looked hurt for a second then he got his conceited look on his face and replied : "I am a very good dancer mind you. I am just not used to this kind of music."

She laughed even more.

"Yeah right. Would be better if you took some dancing lessons, less you embarrass yourself more."

"And who would teach me ? You ? You were no better than me."

"Trust me darling I am way better than you." Then she winked at him. "So if not by your epic dance moves, how do you charm the girls at your uni?"

"I don't. If anything they are the ones who try to charm me. One with my looks and my intelligence need no such ways."

With a scoff she said: "Woh tiger! Hold your horses! I don't think the bar is big enough to contain your head were it to grow any bigger."

"Oh shut up both of you, I am sick enough as it is I can't handle your flirting." Henriette suddenly protested. She didn't look that well either. She had her head on one arm, the other clutching her stomach.

"Oh dear, if you think this is flirting then you really are sick. Come on let's get you some air. Sirius would you mind telling Anne and James we are getting outside?"

"Sure, no problem."

With that, Sirius stood up and tried to get through the crowd while Angela took Henriette out the door.

She leaned the girl on the wall and arched her back while patting it. Henriette dry heaved a little. The door opened again and three figures approached the two girls.

"How is she.."

Anne didn't get to finish her question before the poor girl started retching and throwing up the full content of her stomach. Angela held her hair back, Anne patting her back while the boys stood awkwardly trying to tell her it's okay.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She kept repeating.

Anne got concerned and suggested they walk her home. Fortunately Henriette didn't live too far. It only took them ten minutes to get there. There being a nice house with white picket fence. Anne sneaked into the house through the back window. While the others held Henriette and tried to push the half conscious girl through the window. They heard a loud thud and a high squeak as her body hit the ground and that of Anne. They froze. Not soon after, the upstairs' window lit up. They took it as a sign to run and then hid behind a car in the opposite street. They waited for some shouting but nothing ensued. After a while Anne came into the street whisper shouting their names.

"Here !" James whispered back.

"That was a close one. I barely got her on the sofa and out the window before Mrs Randall entered the room."

They were leaning on the car in perfect silence but for the sound of their breathing. The silence stretched on as the adrenaline subsided from their systems.

Anne took a packet from her black tight fitting jeans that had pins scattered on it.

"Want a fag?" she asked.

Angela nodded yes while the boys simply stared. "Suit yourself,"

Anne lit a cigarette then gave one with the lighter to Angela. Sirius gawked at her as she brought the lighter to the thin roll, lit one end then brought it to her lips. She shot him a smile then puffed smoke at him. Tempted beyond compare, his hand shot of his own in her direction. She smirked then passed her cigarette. He felt his heart beating faster as he brought it to his lips. Sirius smoked from his uncle Alphard's pipe many times before so he wasn't nervous from the act itself rather from where the cigarette had been mere seconds earlier, the lipstick stain proof enough. He took a swig. Nothing depicts regret more than the expression he made as he inhaled into the it. He took it out, coughed aloud, inspected the little thing with disdain not believing such small thing could do so much damage glared at it and then held it as far away from his body as his arms' reach and passed it to James. James had a reaction similar to Sirius's then he passed it back to Angela. After a few puffs she held it back to Sirius who simply refused with a nod. She laughed. Then she cocked her head sideways, knit her brows together in a semifrown, looked at him as if he was a puzzle she was desperate to solve but the picture on the box didn't match the pieces. "You are the strangest folks I have ever met," she said as she finally threw the butt on the ground then squashed it with her foot. Both guys could say the same back at her. Anne was still enjoying her cigarette, holding it as if it was a lover. After she finished, she finally spoke. She was a silent smoker. "I agree, never seen weirder people, but well, you are not too bad on the eyes so it kinda balances out." She winked at them.

"What we do now?" Angela asked.

"We go back to the bar I guess," replied Anne.

They got up and started to head back towards the bar when Angela saw the movie theatre still open and Bugsy Malone about to start.

"Hey did any of you watch Bugsy Malone?" She exclaimed.

Sirius and James both stared at her blankly.

"Bugsy Malone?" Finally repeated Sirius.

"Yes! Don't tell me you didn't hear about it! Everyone is talking about it."

"No," they both said.

"Oh well it's a musical about two mafia gangs fighting but all the cast are children and the guns don't fire bullets but rather whipped cream."

"Oh," they both said.

"Come on! Let's watch it. It will be more fun than going back to the bar."

"Umm," they both said.

Anne seemed to disapprove first but Angela pouted her lips at her and begged, her eyes opened big and watery.

"Oh fine! No one can say no to you can they?"

"Nope" she beamed at her friend.

"that was a rhetorical question wanker."

At that Angela laughed.

Her spirits high, she led the small group to the ticket booth.

James and Sirius entered the room, not knowing what to do or what to say or even to expect.

"What the bloody hell is a movie?" Asked Sirius.

"No clue mate, no clue,"

The boys stared at the seats and when Anne went between two rows and sat at one, James and Sirius followed, leaving Angela to sit last.

They kept looking around them waiting for the said movie to happen and when the room darkened they both put their hands on their hidden wands. Suddenly the wall infront of them lit and pictures began moving, hence the name. The first half hour they stared in amazement at the screen. The fact that muggles invented this was baffling. They didn't understand all that was going on, the reason why those children were singing suddenly, or those bizarre weapons they held, or basically all the references. The girl sitting beside Sirius made it harder still to concentrate on what was happening in front of him. He then noticed that she had her hand on the arm rest. He put his next to hers. Despite the dark room, he could discern the shadow of a smile tugging at her lips and so he brought his hand even closer to hers. That was all the distance it took for her to finally make the last jump and hold his hand. Her fingers barely a whisper on his at first, gently stroking his palm. He relaxed his hand as she started drawing patterns on it, as softly as the touch of a feather. Suddenly he turned towards her. She was beautiful, the flickering lights form the movie casting shadows on her skin at times and making it glow at others, her deep sea blue eyes glued to the screen. With no notice, she turned abruptly back at him. He felt his cheek flush for getting caught right handed in the act. He could see her mental gears working, he could read her hesitation, her desire and her final resolve. What he saw made something instinctual and as old as time hurl at his insides. He leaned towards her as she parted her lips open and instead of going for just that full rosé bottom lip he took her whole mouth into his. He sucked at her lips slowly, urgently, hungrily, gently, lines blurred, none of them took notice of the couple snickering by their side or the gang fight on the screen. She tasted like heaven. He tasted like bliss. He parted her lips even more with his tongue then sucked finally on her lower lip, the one that has been tenting him the whole night. She put one arm around his neck and pulled at his hair, at his neck skin wanting to fuse him into her body, to eliminate all negative space between them. The hard stiff a rest poking at them made them realize where they were and that they weren't alone so they put a little distance between them, their breath uneven, their eyes haggard and cheeks flushed. They were aware of every single place their skin touched and every single place it didn't and begged to. Neither of them could concentrate on the ending of the movie. The lights got back on. They existed the room on shaky legs and the wave of cool air that hit them did them good.

"That was a really good one. Don't you think Angela? Especially the scene where Bugsy Malone and Fat Sam run from the other gang."

Angela's face heated.

"Yeah it was." She simply said with a small voice.

James and Anne both laughed at her reaction, and the fact that Sirius looked like a tomato made it even funnier.

They started wandering the streets aimlessly. James and Anne were walking in front of them giving them room to talk privately.

They stayed in silence for a while enjoying the cool night, the sound their feet made as they hit the gravel, the distant car noises and people passing by.

"My feet are killing me," she suddenly stated. They both looked down at her shoes, black high heels that didn't seem comfortable to wear, let alone walk in.

"Urgh! Why did I have to listen to them? I was so God damn comfortable with those sneakers."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't like high heels. I am not really a girly girl." She explained at his expression and blushed. "I have three brothers, all older than me. And I .. I lost my mom when I was a baby. I was practically raised by males my whole life. I don't do girly." She trailed off staring at a distant point, not entirely there anymore. She knew she oughtn't spill the contents of her heart, her secrets to a complete stranger. Somehow though, were it the effect of the booze, the charm of the night, or yet her young age, still trusting and care free, something made her want to tell him all the secrets she held. Like a painting, that was waiting in a dark attic eager for someone to appraise it. He looked at her like she was his favorite piece of art. He looked at her like she was Art. Beautiful, but also something that kindles emotions inside of you. Demanding to be seen, but more to be felt. Upon hearing her background he wanted more. He wanted to know how she usually dresses, her favorite things, the things that made her feel alive and the things that scared her the most. And so he asked. They talked about the universe. They shared their beliefs on what happens after death. He told her about not belonging in his family, of how he run away, not mentioning that it happened that very same day. She told him that she played soccer. He explained his love for bikes and all that is extreme. The more they revealed a piece of themselves the more entranced they were. They noticed that James and Annie came to a stop some distance ahead. They slowed their pace even more to enjoy the bubble they created . He noticed the tattoo poking from her dress again. She followed his gaze and smiled. She revealed it fully for him to see it, exposing a little bit of her bra in the process and looked down flushing.

"The ones that love us never really leave us, you can always find them in here." He read. He felt his heart hurt with those words. This little creature, so gentle, so flair woke in him something no one ever did. He held her hand in his delicately,as if it was made from porcelain and they joined the others. James raised an eyebrow at their joint hands but seeing their expressions he made no comment.

"My feet hurt." claimed Anne.

"Mine too."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's eat something".

"I am not hungry."

"You are not hungry ?".

"No I am not hungry, I am starving".

They all laughed at the reference.

"Well there is a diner that may be open at this hour. It's not too far either. Let's check it. "

And so they entered the diner, two boys looking disheveled and two bare feet girls holding high heels in their hands.

They ordered enough food to feed an army and gorged themselves on it like there was no tomorrow.

Stomach full the guys, being gentlemen, offered to take the girls home. Angela's house being the nearest they got there first. Standing on her walkway, an idea occurred to her.

"Umm, my brother and father are probably asleep by now. You guys wanna come in?" she offered. Sirius jumped at the opportunity much to James's dismay who was very tired and wanted nothing but to go home, though he didn't voice his opposition.

They tiptoed through the living room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom, were James wished he could just cast a silencio.

They played truth and dare for the rest of the night. Anne had to kiss Angela, Sirius got to lick James's armpit and Angela had to sit on Sirius's lap, and shave his legs. Soon the game changed into what can you do to James without waking him up, as he were the first to sleep, on the bed. Anne put make up on him. Sirius spilled juice on his jeans in the crotch area. Angela cut a line in his eyebrows. James slept on. Anne slept on the floor. Sirius battled sleep but soon joined James on the bed and Angela laid next to Anne.

Not too late after, a horrible sound woke the group a jolt.

"Bloody hell! What the actual fuck is this noise!" Sirius shouted.

"Shit!shit!shit" Angela kept repeating as the night's memories came to her.

"Shit! My father is probably up already. Shhhhhhh," she frantically said.

"Shit!"

"You should get out the window" she said in a hurry as she opened the curtains "It's not too high" She turned and found two young men staring at her. Anne returned to sleep but got in the bed instead, too sleepy to care about the commotion around her. Angela seething, pointed at the boys "you" then she imitated walking motion with her fingers then pointed at the window. "Out". She pointed at the door. "Dad". She did a neck slicing motion. "Got it?" The boys looked horrified. James took to the window and jumped. Angela and Sirius both looked down in concern but the window really wasn't that high from the porch's roof. Sirius put his hand on the window pane, ready to jump when she stopped him. "Shit, wait a sec". She rummaged through her desk and came with a pen. She scribbled some numbers on his arm.

"Call me." She said.

"Call you ?" he stared at her.

"Yes dickhead. On the telephone. "

"The telephone? " He asked.

"Yes. The telephone." she repeated slowly.

He stared intently at her some more than smiled, kissed her cheek and jumped through the window.

James was waiting for him hiding behind a tree.

"What took you so long? Bloody muggles are crazy!" He exclaimed.

Sirius didn't reply. He looked at his face, still with make up and cut eyebrows and scoffed.

"What ?" He asked.

"Nothing". They started walking home in silence Sirius looking so focused on some thought. After a while he questioned:

"What in Merlin's name is a telephone?".

AN: Let me know if you liked it ... or if you didn't. Hopefully you did. (Fingers crossed) and again really sorry about the editing.


End file.
